A Melodious Nocturne
by Asthetic
Summary: Born a merman. Raised an outcast. Loved by a mermaid. Reborn as a Nobody. That Nobody's name is known as Demyx.
1. Introducing A Melodious Nocturne

Subtract the X from his name. Rearrange it, and then look at the story behind it. He might be a lot stronger than what you'd think he'd be. Even though he's not the most masculine, not the handsomest, and not the smartest, he was more than enough when a Somebody.

His name was Myde. M-Y-D-E. Nothing else but that. He was everything foolish wrapped up into a merman's body. He was obnoxious, yet very funny. His only known home was down by the drop-off with his widowed mom. He was definitely one of the more- different mermen from the rest of them all.

But, he was a musician above everything else. He always said, "My connection with music is like a heart when in love. You start off slow and then you pick up the beat." He would say it so solemnly, with absolutely no real humor. You could try has hard as you could to distract him from his music and he'd still just keep strumming the strings of his sitar. And trust the mer-people, that boy could play.

His birth was not that different. He just grew up differently, at least from the way other boys grew up. He never knew his dad and he never grew up to want to be a Clam Kicker. None of those things grew toward his major interests at least. Just him and his sitar, all alone.

His story is complicated to explain just in words. It's no ordinary story, with no ordinary beginning, ending, or ordinary character. Now, add the X to his name. Rearrange it, and then look at the story behind that name. It may be more familiar.

For, the story you are about to be told is about a young man, Myde, who lived in light to be seventeen years old. And when he was out of the light, and reborn in darkness, a new man was born.

This man's name was Demyx.


	2. Only Fools Are Positive

"_It's kind of bizarre; this way you m-make-"_

"Crap," Myde mumbled, scribbling out the chicken scratch he called a song. He sat, tail supporting him up, singing lightly to himself words of what he wanted to be an angst ballad. With the way it looked, and the way his wrist pleaded him to stop writing absolute nonsense onto a piece of aged papyrus, he was not going to finish this song today.

He could be at the Fort with Nadia instead of staying at his house, writing something that he had canceled plans on to finish. Some thinking he did with his obviously musically-strident brain. Not that he didn't want to finish that song. Song-Blocks just made him feel like absolute krill.

With a swift move of his dull blue tail, he swam across to the other side of his room and to his bed. He placed his beautifully carved sitar onto his shark-tooth framed bed and let his fingertips trail across the tabali of his sitar. The baby blue hue of the instrument lingered under his fingers while they slipped across the small tuning beads below. They fell off abruptly to his side, flexing put as far as they could. His slate eyes wilted as a sigh escaped from his thin lips. This was not a good way to spend a Friday.

Amazing. A Friday afternoon, homework finished already aside from the boring literature assignment, and an unfinished ballad. Yep, this was exactly the way he was expecting to spend his day- doing absolute zilch.

He ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair, groaning loudly from frustration. He blinked tightly and opened his eyes quickly while crinkling his nose.

"Mom!" He yelled, letting his arms fling at his side. His ears waited for the response of his mother, swishing his tail through the abundant water supply.

"What?" She yelled back, obviously in the kitchen, cooking. He knew that the smell of boiled clams was coming from somewhere.

"I'm going to the Fort for a while," He said, turning around to face his bed. He swam under it and looked around through the navy blue water. His hand reached for what appeared to be a black, velvet bag, snatching it from its safe encasement, "That okay?" He asked his mom, eyes still gazing at the bag. A small smile cracked across his face as he tossed the bag from hand to hand.

"Just be back before ten," She said, lightly, yet still loudly.

Myde smirked, ready for some sort of excitement. If there could be a sudden miracle that could make his upside down Friday turn upward, going to the Fort with Nadia was that miracle.

He slithered out through his window, velvet sack still in his thin right hand. He entered farther from the coral reefs and more towards the drop off. Amazed by the sudden rush of being-dropped off, Myde carefully swam backwards. He slowly turned his head to face the reefs again. The fact that a barracuda could swim up and attack him was a little too scary for Myde's liking.

Nadia better be at the Fort, Myde thought to himself as he swam rapidly through the blankets of water. If she wasn't, he'd probably just kick himself with his own tail. He'd just be wasting even more of his Friday.

As much as time wasn't as valuable as his music, Myde thought today could be an exception. Nadia was possibly the only person that could make him happy again, at least from wasting away at home. He clutched the bag at his side and bit his lip. Now the thought of Nadia not being there was making him nervous.

He swam down a small ravine, or more was being pulled down, that sat away from the reefs. The rush of water flew toward his face, making him smile and close his eyes. He darted downward as if free falling from a ten story building. The feeling of the water in between his fingers, behind his head and on his tail felt so good. He spread his arms out as he fell down the narrow passageway, still holding the small bag in his hand. He swirled around, tail curling in and out. He twisted his hips from side to side and back, same with the rest of his torso. He could feel the pressure of water press down against his ears as it pushed away the blonde hair that covered them. He smiled lively and tossed his head back until the rest of his body followed, making him stay upward again.

His dull tipped tail touched the bottom of the bottom of the ravine, with the bottom just being stone. There were two different boulders pushed up against the matching stone walls. The small decorations of bumpy carved sea-shells ran from the beginning of the ravine to the end, as Myde recollected about the time him and Nadia had taken up most of their weeks setting up the shells.

He wasn't really attracted to any of the small features of the Fort, though. He could see from the corner of his eye blue hair swaying in the sea, along with a plum colored tail. He grinned.

"I'm hoping that this young lady I see in front of me is Ms. Nadia?" He commented, voice light with enthusiasm.

Nadia turned around with a small yet blissful expression on her face. Her light skin became like an illuminating light in the navy blue sea. Her grin showed of her stainless white teeth, almost out shining her topaz eyes. Her top was no more than a simple strapless shell bikini, turquoise today. She opened her arms out to embrace Myde, who was quickly wrapped up into a bear hug.

"Myde!" She chirped. She released him and placed her hands on the bottom of his cheeks. She kissed both of them welcomingly as she stroked the smooth frame of his face. She laughed nonchalantly, still keeping him in her grip. He gave her the same response.

"I didn't think you'd be this happy to see little old me," He chuckled, releasing himself from her hold.

"That's why we don't pay you to think," She sighed poking him gingerly on his shoulder. He swiped her thin finger away, smirking until his cheek hurt. She giggled and guided him by his hand toward the rock.

Typically Nadia-like. She almost always treated him like that whenever she saw him. As if she hadn't seen him in years. He expected to be greeted with small pecks on the cheek and wide grins. After all, when you only have one best friend aside from your sitar, there isn't much he wouldn't accept.

"Insult, I presume?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow. She shook her head laughing.

"Are you hurt?"

He shrugged carelessly, breaking his wrist out of Nadia's hand.

"Should I be?"

She laughed and punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"You know the answer to that one. I'd never hurt you." –She paused; swimming away from him. She glanced behind her shoulder with a smile-"At least, not emotionally."

Myde rolled his eyes, making Nadia stick her tongue out juvenilely. He stuck it right back out at her and tossed the sack to her. She caught it before it fell to the stone below.

"New finds?" She questioned, sitting down on the stone. He did the same.

"Lots."

He could hear her mumble excitedly a yes. Her fingers pulled open the bag, revealing what appeared to be five new shark teeth. She smiled widely and poured the new bait into her hands.

"Score!" She shouted, giggling uncontrollably. She locked Demyx into a friendly bear hug, getting a good laugh from him too.

"Okay, Nad, okay!" He laughed, pushing her back gently. She tore her eyes away from him and stared at the teeth with hunger.

"Myde, how'd you get all these in two days?" She asked, voice in a tone of non belief.

"I've had time."

"That reminds me," Nadia said, bluntly, "You said you wouldn't have time at all to come down here."

She paused and averted her eyes to him, smirking devilishly.

"Yes," Myde said, exaggerating.

"And you're here?"

He shrugged, slipping off the stone.

"Give a guy credit," He said, "I was bored. I wasn't about to spend the rest of a Friday doing homework or something like that."

She rose a brow at him in disbelief. This coming from Myde's mouth; not common. Wouldn't he have had a song to write? It seemed more like him to do.

"And, yes, I am working on a song," He said, looking away from her and placing his hands on his hips. His shoulders rose as he sighed blatantly, "I just need a break from it, though."

Nadia gasped melodramatically, twisting around with her tail.

"This coming from the mouth of a naturally born musician?" She covered her mouth with her soft fingertips, smiling under them, "Blasphemy!"

He smirked and stole the shark teeth away from her, swimming to the top. He looked down at her a waved them in the blue water, waiting for her to attack.

"Guess you don't want these then," He said, getting a stalled reaction from Nadia. She darted up toward him, twisting and turning. He did the same, avoiding her at all costs, throwing the bag from one place to the other. They laughed, enjoying themselves more than they had thought. She entangled her tail with his and swung him to the other side of the ravine, catching the teeth that fell out of his hand.

Myde bumped his hip lightly on the wall, caught off guard for a few seconds. He shook his head, swaying his dirty blonde hair. He looked to his upper left, seeing Nadia smirking, shark teeth in hand. She cupped her hand around her mouth and shouted.

"That's what I call winning fair and square!" She yelled, giggling abundantly. She threw the teeth up and down, them making a single clinking noise.

That was until they left her hand.

The velvet bag that was once in her hand had disappeared from her clear view. She gasped slightly and turned her head over her shoulder, immediately furrowing her eyebrows. The man that stood before her definitely was no Myde.

"Well, well, look at what we have here," A teenaged boy's voice rang, "Beauty and the Geek, aye?"

Myde swam up to Nadia's side, defending her by putting her behind him. He made a sour face.

"Embry," He said, almost in a growl. He looked past him and saw two of his 'buddies' trailing behind him.

"Don't forget about us, dweeb," The skinnier, more stick-like on said, "Quim and Max."

The muscular, more toned teen huffed and crossed his arms at the two that stood in front of him, not showing any emotion. Myde snickered.

"So," Embry exaggerated, "Seems like we have won the score for today guys."

All three of them laughed in unison, staring at the shark teeth- and Nadia. She eyed at them with disgust.

"What do _**you**_ guys want?" Nadia hissed, tightening her right hand into a fist. Embry shook his head.

"Let's see," He said, swimming around both Myde and Nadia. He was followed by Quim and Max, "Five sharp, big, and shiny shark teeth are in my hand."-He switched his gaze over to Nadia- "And one beautiful mermaid floats before my eyes."

Myde pushed Nadia even more behind him, grabbing her wrist protectively. Quim chuckled, fiddling with the bag in between his fingers.

"What isn't there to want?" He said, looking behind him to see Quim and Max smirking. He turned back around, and crinkled his nose, "Oh yeah, there is one thing that I could care less about."

He pushed Myde's shoulder back against a wall, making his back slam straight into it. Nadia gasped and swam toward them both, flapping her fin quickly to produce bubbles.

"Nad, look out!" Myde yelled, mouth being covered by Embry's big hand.

Nadia turned her head over her shoulder. Her wrist was caught, though before she could retaliate by Quim, who laughed like a child. She grunted and threw her wrist back slapping him with her other one. He gasped, putting his hand onto his now red cheek. He turned back to her, eyes filled with an excited anger and lust. She snickered at him.

"Now, now," Quim said. She was caught again by Max, who brought her wrists behind her back and put his chin onto her throat. Myde grunted and shifted uncomfortably on the wall, kicking his tail at Embry. He bit his hand and pushed him away with his tail. Nadia clawed at Max's wrists, scratching them like a catfish. She bit his nose and he back away, nose almost facing another way. She broke free of him, and tried swimming to get to Myde, but was them interrupted by Embry who swam in front of her.

"C'mon, Nadia," He said, swimming closer into her face, "Leave this dork alone, and come with us. Y'know, the side where you belong?"

Myde raised his fist into the air, ready to strike the back of Embry's head.

"Leave her alo-,"

A punch met his left cheek, and he flew backwards, lowering into the ravine. Nadia's eyes widened with horror and she swam toward him.

"Myde!" She screamed, swimming out of Embry's grip. He grunted and shifted out of her way, staring at her with hungry eyes. She continued swimming toward Myde, blue hair flowing back.

Embry grunted again and tightened his hold on the shark teeth.

"Let's go, boys," He told Quim and Max, turning and swimming upward. They trailed, Quim turning his head and shaking.

"Stupid," He muttered and followed the other two.

Nadia swam all the way down to Myde's side, fingers hovering above his cheek. A new bruise formed around the corner of his mouth and red marks were replacing where Embry's fingers were. His eyes were shut tight and his fists were tightened up into two, trembling fists. Nadia frowned and placed one hand on his fist. He calmed himself and opened his eyes to see her two topaz eyes glistening like light hitting honey.

"I almost got 'em, Nad," He said, grabbing her wrist, "I almost had him!"

"Shh," She said, putting a finger over his lips, "its okay. You don't have to be brave for me. Don't let this get to you."

She looked at his bruise and touched it gingerly, careful enough to not hurt him. He flinched, though, squinting from the pain. She removed her hand from it, placing it onto his collarbone. He looked up into her eyes.

"Are you okay, Nad?"

"I'm fine."

She continued to stare at the wound.

"That wound's nasty," She muttered, stroking his forehead with her hand.

"It's just a bruise," He said, sliding his hand from her wrist to her actual hand. She smirked.

"It's _just _a bruise?" She asked, smiling. He smiled back and nodded. She giggled lightly, "You sure?"

"I'm positive," He said.

"Only fools are positive," She remarked. He smirked and gripped her hand tightly in his.

"Call me a fool then," He chuckled lightly in his throat and smiled, toning the grin down when he realized how much the actual wound had hurt. She giggled.

"You _are _going to stay here tonight, right?" She asked, worried that he would reject. He simply smiled, though, and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes."

She smiled and leaned down to press her lips onto his forehead.


End file.
